Bad day
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: England knows what its like to have a bad day, he's experienced that feeling way to often. So he knows just how to cheer his girlfriend up. But she wants to spoil him too, feeling bad for being so selfish and harsh towards him. EngBela, EnglandxBelarus, angst, feels, fluff, Seme England, Uke Belarus, *Oneshot*, drama, Minor platonic USUK, Minor platonic RusBel


**I apologize for not uploading a story in a while, my creative flow hasn't been great and my keyboard was damaged slightly.**

 **anyway, its short but cute**

 **I hope you like it and please don't forget to follow, favourite and review**

Belarus lay on the bed silently, her platinum blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, the bed and pillow, like a curtain of pure silver silk. Curled up tightly in a ball hoping to protect herself from any further negative feelings. Though she was usually good at hiding her problems and feelings from others, lately it had started to pile up and overwhelm her.

She had taken a turn for the worse and her physical well-being was bad. Bags were starting to form from lack of sleep, she wasn't eating as well and she was starting to get more irritable than usual. Leaving her feeling like utter shit. She was overworked by her boss, she was tired, stressed out, her body ached, and she was suffering from cramps and PMS.

She had yet to take time from work but had written a letter to be posted to her boss explaining her need for a break. She feared how it would affect herself as well as Arthur if she didn't. All this pointed to one valid status. She was being reminded that she was not just a nation, but she was also a woman. Briefly making her envious that she was not a man because they did not have to worry about such matters.

The pile up of hormones, physical aches, mood swings, cravings, cramps, nausea etc. Making her unable to concentrate on work and take out her problems on others despite knowing it was not their fault. Her personal filter was borderline off meaning she spoke a lot more brashly than usual, when in some areas she did in fact hold back in case of hurting someone's feelings.

Because of this she was not in the best of moods. She hated everything, she was in no mood to make conversation and she just wanted to be left alone. To which she had closed herself up in the bedroom. She was in her own personal space, she could escape from her problems for a while and just calm herself. Finding her sense of rationality for a while and leveling her emotions.

She did however feel bad for her partner, England. She really hated taking out her frustrations on him, as he did nothing but show her kindness and understanding. He never minded the fact she could be clingy or needy for attention. At first she had simply been a bit snappy with him, but as she started to feel worse it changed to icy glares, snapping at him and often full on ranting.

She didn't mean to get so angry with him, but her buttons were really being pressed lately with all that was on her plate. Compared to her brother whom often misunderstood and got scared, England found it cute. Happily indulging in any need or desire she asked of him. Reminding her of how loved she was. Showing how grateful he was to have her.

There was a knock on the door to which it eventually opened slowly, England lingered patiently outside not wanting to bother her. Knowing she was not feeling herself at the moment due to work and her monthly coming up "Nat, love. I brought you something" he replied timidly. He had a feeling it may help her feel better. Though he may not have understood what her pain felt like, he knew how to lighten her mood.

Belarus groaned and reached out her arm to point at the desk beside their shared bed. Not exactly happy at her peace and quiet being disturbed. "Leave there. Then go" she replied wearily. She just needed peace and quiet, no disturbance whatsoever. The warmth of the blankets were so comforting and the pillow was so soft and easy on her head.

England hesitantly approached the bed and placed the painkiller, teddy bear, a hot cup of tea and chocolate by her bedside. All the crucial things any girlfriend would need when they were having a bad day. While she had been resting in bed he had quickly nipped out to the shop and bought her a few things that would make her feel better. Hating seeing her feeling so crappy.

He then leaned over and placed a gentle kiss atop her forehead fondly. Wanting her to know that he cared. She was still his Nat, even when she was short with him and her stress was making her somewhat unpleasant company. Afterwards, he straightened up quietly and left the room as quickly as he had arrived, letting her have her peace. Not wanting to put her in a bad mood.

After she heard his footsteps leave and the bedroom door close, Belarus rolled over quietly. Feeling touched at his gestures despite her attitude and behaviour towards him. He didn't have to go this far and yet he spoiled her. Instead of being overbearing, scolding her or giving her a hard time, he bought her presents and made her tea. She had always thought her brother was the kindest person she knew, seems she had been wrong.

She had just never had anyone else to compare him to, having been the only male role model she knew growing up. But now that she had met Arthur, everything was different. Though stubborn, cynical and hot headed; Arthur was surprisingly mature and wise. Carrying a maternal soul that harboured a strong love for small children and a natural charm that allured others.

She softened and picked up the packet of pills, took out a few and then washed them down with the tea. Sighing internally as the delicious hot liquid poured down her throat like a godsend. She felt a little better already, the tea warming her soul and easing her mood. The saying really was true, tea seemingly made every situation better. As she peered at the table, she gazed upon the teddy bear sitting beside her.

The teddy was an ashy grey colour, a union jack bow wound tightly around its neck. She reached out slowly to caress its soft cheeks. Aside from her usual dress and bow, it had been many years since anyone had given her a present. She could smell Arthur on the bear, knowing he must have held it close and protected it all the way home.

Seeing such thoughtful gestures made a wave of guilt wash over her. Feeling like an ass for snapping at Arthur, especially after doing this. She had been such a moody bitch lately and yet he was so patient with her. She then picked up the bear slowly from the desk and held it tightly in her arms. Then rolled over and curled up on the bed again, gripping it tightly to her chest. Though she felt a little better, she just wanted to rest.

* * *

The bedroom door opened, and Natalya stepped out quietly, her eyes squinted in annoyance. Adjusting to the brightness of the light after having slept in a dark room until now. But her eyes were calm but weary, showing her silent frustrations swirling around inside of her. Though she was more like a passing storm than the bomb waiting to go off earlier.

She had removed the bow from her hair and placed it in the bedside drawer to keep it safe. Wearing Arthur's pink Floyd T-shirt and a pair of bed shorts with yellow stars on them. Gripping the teddy bear tightly to her chest. Every now and again pulling it close to her face so that the scent of Arthur wafted up her nose, making her feel better again.

She spotted Arthur sitting on the sofa silently, a cup of steaming hot tea beside him and reading a book. Having been watching over her from the outside without her ever knowing it. He really was a thoughtful guy and she would forever be lucky to have him. The longer she gazed at him, the more she was reminded of how handsome Arthur was.

She was truly the luckiest woman in the world even if she never said so vocally. She knew that she had a caring boyfriend, with a very charming accent at that. Feeling eyes on him, Arthur slowly looked up to see Belarus standing in the doorway. "Nat?! love, are you ok? Do you feel sick?" he asked in a panic. He knew she wasn't feeling well and she did look a little pale still.

Belarus looked up slowly and approached the blonde male. Realizing now how much she had missed his company and touch. Walking so fast and yet so quietly, her blue eyes shiny and intense. Quickly closing the space between the like a gliding specter from a ghost story. She then pulled off his glasses slowly, taking him by surprise yet again.

Worried if this was a dream and he had fallen asleep or she had experienced a bad dream, Arthur attempted to open his mouth to ease her spirits. But was cut off by her following actions. She then leaned forward and captured his lips in a kiss, surprising him with her actions. Earlier she had wanted to be alone, now she was seeking his attention like a small child being ignored.

It often surprised him at how quickly and easily Natalya's moods changed, making her hard to understand sometimes but he had adjusted. In truth he found her intriguing and learning new things about her with every gesture was rather fun. Feeling as though he was peeling back layers of what made her whole, making their bond stronger.

After pulling away slowly, she wrapped her arms around him. Pulling him into a warm and affectionate embrace. Feeling bad for snapping at him earlier because she was feeling shitty. He was so patient with her, never getting annoyed or frustrated like Russia or her sister. Never becoming scared and avoiding her. Most likely this came from the fact that he had raised America.

He had tolerated the strains and stresses of looking after another person. Only now he had someone he could relate to, while forming a romantic relationship with her. The two of them now able to ease themselves of loneliness after finding one another. But he didn't pity her or baby her, no instead he simply made her feel comfortable and eased her soul.

She respected that part of him greatly, proving he was more mature than the labels that other nations gave him. He carried centuries of wisdom and knowledge which allowed him to aid others around him, including her. "Dziakuj Arthur" she replied softly. She didn't know what she would do without him. She felt herself becoming selfish because of him, but she knew he would not mind that.

England blushed, it wasn't often she showed this more childish side of herself. Due to the fact she was such an independent spirit. Usually one to sort out her own problems with ease and precision. He could feel her soft breasts pressing against him but chose to not say anything about it. The silkiness of her hair tickling his cheek, the scent of her skin in his nose.

Simply wanting to enjoy this tender moment, as it was a rare moment she showed her fragile side. Showing how vulnerable she was underneath the cold and harsh personality she often showed to others. Now was not a moment to use words and simply gestures, some moments were simply about reassuring someone with affection and comfort than advice.

He shyly patted his lap, gesturing her to come closer. To which a softness in her eyes appeared and she climbed on his lap like a child. Her arms still wrapped around him in a tight hug. He had to be honest, he rather liked this childish side of Belarus. He could spoil her as much as she wanted, and she would happily accept his love. As long as she wasn't going overboard with her protectiveness.

 **Dziakuj-Thank you**


End file.
